Forgine and Forget,then move on
by winged-goth-pixie00
Summary: This is my first fic a while so be gentle on reviews.Heero dead,relena and trowa,u know the rest.R&R PLZ!


disclaimer:i don't own gundam wing damnit!i wish..anyway,enjoy!^_^ plz R&R  
  
(this story sets 2-3 years after endless waltz,this is gonna be good,for all you trowa fans out there.)  
It had been 3 years since 'the war',and things had gone awfully wrong for our characters.  
  
-Flashback-  
"Promise me you'll come back soon Heero,i can't stand to be without you for more than an hour,make it back safely hon."she said nervously,she had a bad feeling about this one,but then again,she had one every time he left on a mission."I promise Relena,i wouldn't leave you if i was payed a billion dollars,you're worth much more than that."Heero said,kissing her good bye,he walked out the door and into his car,driving off into the fog of the night.  
  
She stood still,looking at his car dissapear slowly in the distance and haze,secretly hoping that he would turn back and losing hope,knowing that the great Heero wouldn't ever turn back on a mission.She walked back into her now empty apartment,smelling his familliar scent in the air,wishing he was there.  
  
About four hours later,she got a call.'driing driing'the phone rang,she walked over to pick it up."Hello?"Relena asked the silent tone."Yes miss Relena,i have some bad news about Heero's mission,i..i think you should sit down before i say anything,pleaze understand this was not intented on your suffering or any other friend of his."The person said through the tone."Yes?What's wrong with Heero's?Were is he?Is he okay?i wanna talk to him!"Relena said nervously,she was so worried if anything happened to her dear Heero."I'm dearly sorry for what happened,this is very hard for me to say this,but...Heero did not survive his mission,he was lost in an unexpected explosion,i'm so sorry for your loss miss."He said sadly with compassion in his voice."NO!This can't be right...no!Heero can't be dead,"she said sobbing"he just can't....noooo!!!you're lying,i just know he survived,he can't die,he said he would never leave me!!!"she said,screaming in tears and disbelief of her love's death."I'm deeply sorry miss Relena,pleaze understand he wouldn't want you to be sad about his passing."The person on the other tome said,feeling guilty of his annoncement.  
  
She hung up,slowly the thought of her lover dead started to sink in,she couldn't believe it,she couldn't accept it.   
  
-End flashback-  
  
A scream was heard throughout her room and to the room in front of hers,Trowa'a room,  
As son as he heard it,he jolted from his bed and ran with all his speed to her room,his gun drawn out at the invisible enemy as he burst into her room.Only to find a sweat covered Relena having a nightmare,screaming and moaning in her sleep,her dreams haunting her.  
Trowa looked down at her with a look of worry and compassion,kneeled on the bed and held her in his arms."Shhhhhhhh,it's ok 'lena,it was just a bad dream,it's ok,it's gonna be fine."He said looking down at her now open eyes."he's gone Trowa...he's...he's gone..why did he leave me?"she asked him,with a pleading look in her teary eyes."He didnt mean to leave,it wasnt his or your fault,it's gonna be ok."Trowa reassured her,cradling her in his arms as she cried into her sleep.He had to admit,he felt sorry for her,and was angry at Heero for passing away like that suddenly.  
  
-the next morning-  
  
Trowa sat at the breakfast table,his eggs cooking on the stove,reading the papers as usual when Relena came in."Hey Trowa?I'm sory for what happened last night,i miss him a lot,i guess my subconcious self does too."She said,embarassed."Listen Relena,maybe you should go somewhere else for a while,maybe a hotel,this place reminds you too much of him,u need to have some time alone to think,believe me,it'll help you."He said reassuringly,sipping his coffee."maybe you're right Trowa,maybe i should try that,he's not coming back anyway,thanks."She said,giving him a fake smile,sitting down to eat with him."Where are the rest of the guys?"Relena asked,puzzled at their absence."They're off on a 5 month mission,they'll be back as soon as they can,don't worry."Trowa answered her,smiling and continued to eat his breakfast.Relena sat there,eating her cereal,thinking about her friends,about her life,about...Heero.  
  
-Later that night-  
  
"Hey Relena.i'm gonna go to my place for the night,ok?i think it's been invaded by dust.I'll see ya tomorrow.bye!"Trowa said,walking out of the house,leaving Relena to her thoughts.  
'I really should get her some help,she seems really sad tonight,i hope those hotels have comedians,or else,i don't think there's any way to help her.'He thought,driving off into the night.  
  
"Pegan,i'm gonna be absent for a while,pleaze look after the house and make sure that Milliardo wakes up on time,i'll be back in a couple of days.Bye!"She said,taking her baggage in her hands and walking out of the house,like Trowa,putting her luggage into the back seat and driving off.  
"8:56,i'll have time to catch up on my reading,i'll relax and be back fresh as a daizy." Relena told herself as she checked into the hotel,going up to her room,dropping on her king-sized bed.  
  
"sigh*"She fell onto the spft bed,awaiting for darkness of sleep to take over,  
  
-Trowa's place,4 hours laters-  
  
"maybe i should of bought another couch"He thought as he sat down,watching tv,on his forest green sofa.'Ding Dong'The door bell rang,as Trowa shut off the tv,walked over to the door,opened it,only to find a very wet dripping Relena standing in front of him with her luggage."I couldnt sleep?"She said with a slight smile,questioning him,and a small giggle in the back of her head as the image of Trowa standing in front of her in a t-shirt and boxers,holding the remote and a can of coke."um...Hello Relena,come in,you shoulda brought an umbrella,you're wet to the bone!"He exlaimed,rushing to her with a towel that just happened to lay next to the kichen counter,wrapping it around her,and went back for her luggage.  
"you ok?"He asked worryingly."Yea,yea,just *snease*tired."She said,smiling,looking up at him."Well,i'll make us some hot cocoa,you sit right here,i'll be right back."Trowa said,walking off into the kichen.'I wonder what he thinks of me and my little drama actions.'Relena thought silently,drying herself off.  
(hey guys!please tell me what your think,gimme a review or something,this is my forst story in a long time so it took me a little time to get back into the writing spirit.If you like i so far and want the next chapter,please send me a review!!!pleaaase!!!thank you all for reading.!^_^) 


End file.
